Luna Serehnal
Appearance At five feet and five inches tall, Luna doesn't have any imposing figure, that might terrify others with her mere appearance. However, she is obviously in very good shape, and has no difficulties wearing heavy templar armor. Her golden hair is long, even waist-length. When she is on-duty, it is twined around her neck, the end tied in a braid and tucked in her armor, to prevent it from being grabbed during a fight. When off-duty, the braid remains, but her hair trails behind her. In her own time, Luna prefers clothes that are light and easy to move in, with a notable preference for red, and a bit of yellow, contrasting with the green of her eyes. Personality Luna has always possessed a protective, caring nature, and her time being raised by the Andrastian Chantry has only cemented this. While she can be very harsh at times, she is dedicated to protecting Kirkwall from any threat she can. Though as a templar, the biggest threat she is to defend against is that of apostates, she will happily dispose of any other criminals she crosses paths with, to the good of the city. Biography Felren Serehnal, and Miressa Serrei. An apostate mage, and a woman who had fallen in love with him. Their story is not the one being told today, but it is the story that led to this one. After many hardships, they eventually found their way to a small village near Kirkwall, where they settled down. They made a life for themselves there, and settled down to have a family... First they had twins, who they named Luna and Lucca. Luna was dedicated and obedient, and loved helping out around the house, while Lucca always had a mischievous, rebellious streak, liking to go off and do her own thing. Four years later, they had another child... This one, they hesitated to name. From the moment she emerged, premature, she was incredibly tiny, and could barely breathe. No one expected her to survive... But, somehow, she did. After the first year, they named her Mina. Unfortunately, she was almost always too sick to go outside, and too weak to do much of anything even in the house even when she was well. Her father told her many stories, and taught her to read... She was always fascinated by those stories, many of which taught her about other cultures, and so much of what the world outside her little house was like. Luna always loved her little sister, as well as her twin. From the beginning, she was always very protective of them, trying to keep them out of trouble... Well, mostly keeping Lucca out of trouble. Mina was rarely problematic even when she was feeling well- The biggest issues were curiosity, wishing to explore. Even then, Luna usually went with her, just watching over her to protect her if anything were to happen, somehow. One night, when she was twelve years old, disaster struck. No one could have said what triggered it... But Miressa came in and got the sisters, telling them to run, leading them out. As they ran, a twisted, vaguely humanoid monster burst out of their house behind them. They tried to run faster, but Mina tripped. Luna watched in horror, having no idea what to do... What could she do against that abomination? But then, she didn't have to do anything. Templars were already coming, to put down the abomination that threatened the village. She watched as they fought it, its magic doing so little to them, and its flailing strikes not enough to bring them down before it was destroyed. ...But they hadn't saved her mother. Nor, she was led to believe, her sister. She was told that Mina's wounds would be tended to, but she would never hear about her younger sister again... Nor her twin. She had lost everything. The Chantry took care of her, teaching her, instilling belief in Andraste and the Maker. It was not long before she became restless however... She had lost her entire family, and she was spending her time now doing nothing in their memory. She had done nothing but mourn... She wanted to do more than just sit around in the Chantry forever... Remembering the templars, and how they had saved the town, that night... She decided. She would become one of them. When she announced her decision, in finality, she was taken to Kirkwall, to train. It has been six years since then, and she has now finished her basic templar training... Determined that no one else shall experience what she had, as long as it is in her power to prevent it, she is now training further, to be an apostate hunter. Timeline TWO Pots of Gold? - 22 Solace Dockside Wandering - Date Undetermined Relationships Category:Inactive Characters